The Demon's Lover
by Ms.Imaginative
Summary: After Benjamin was dragged away to jail. I never expected to see him again fifteen years later with a different name and have a lust for blood. Sweeney/OC story is better than the summary. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers, **

**For the readers who know my work they know of the Sweeney Todd fic called Demon's Lover. This is an edited version of that story. I believed that in my orginal writing I was vague with the story line so now I will make it much clear and I will try and stay away form spelling errors. **

Underline: Minerva Singing

_Italic: _Mrs. Lovett singing

* * *

"I'm, swabbing and drying, I'm swabbing and drying, I'm swabbing and drying the bake house!" I sang loudly as I swabbed the bake house floor. "I'm cleaning it! Making it squeaky clean. Making it shine, making it completely spotless! So I am swabbing and drying, swabbing and drying, swabbing and drying the bake house."

As soon as I started to dry the floor I heard the front door bell of the pie shop ring. "Oh goodie, let's hope Aunt Nellie won't poison this customer." I whispered to myself. When I realized what I had just said a wide, silly smile began to form on my lips.

Once I finished cleaning I headed upstairs and put my cleaning supplies away, I wiped my hands on my apron and went into the Pie shop.

When I entered the room, I saw a depressing, but handsome, looking man sitting in the wooden booth with one of Aunt Nellie's pies in front of him. "Aunt Nellie." All eyes were on me.

"Oh, Minnie, have you done your chores love?" I nodded. "Yes, but we need more baking supplies. Otherwise somewhere in the middle of all the madness someone will end up blaming me for something... It always happens." Aunt Nellie rolled her eyes.

The man at the booth was staring at me with his mouth slightly ajar. When he saw that I caught him staring the man looked away and took his fifth sip of ale.

"Trust me dearie, it's going to take _a lot _more that ale to get that taste down." I said slightly chuckling. Aunt Nellie rolled her eyes at me. I went up to him and offered him my hand to get up. "Come on we've got a nice bottle of gin in the back." His mouth parted again but quickly closed it and took my hand. I lead him into the parlor with Aunt Nellie behind us. I let go of the man's hand and went and sat down one of the chairs.

"Now isn't this cozy? But it's not as nice as it was before the chapel burnt down." Aunt Nellie said as she handed the man his gin. He looked at me.

"Aren't you going to have some?" He asked. I almost shuddered at his voice it was so deep and dark, oh how I loved it. I shook my head. "I don't drink, sir. Plus, if I started to, Nellie here would probably ring my neck." He raised an eyebrow and I noticed Aunt Nellie was glaring at me. "Wot, it's true!" I protested. "Just drink your tea and be quiet Minerva." Aunt Nellie said handing me a cup of tea. I pouted but did what she said.

As the man was walking to his seat he began to talk. "You have a room and a shop don't you? Times are so hard why don't you rent it out?" Nellie looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, that, no one would go near it. People think it's haunted." She replied. "Haunted?" The man was looking in an empty space. "Yeah... Who's to say they're wrong? You see years ago somethin' happened up there, something not very nice…" Aunt Nellie then began to sing._"There was a barber and his wife, and he was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life. And he was beautiful."_

I put my tea cup down on the table and began to talk again. "Baker his name was. Benjamin Barker." I said. "What was his crime?" The man asked. I bit my lip.

"Foolishness," Aunt Nellie muttered before she began to sing again_. "He had this wife you see. Pretty little thing, silly little nit, had her chance for the moon on a string, Poor thing. There was this Judge you see. Wanted her like mad, every day he sent her a flower. But did she come down from her tower_."

I shook my head 'no._' _

_"Sat up there and sobbed by the hour."_ Aunt Nellie continued._ "Poor fool, Ah but there was worse yet to come, poor thing._

_"The Beadle calls on her all polite, poor thing poor thing, The judge her tells her is all contrite, he blames himself for her dreadful plight. She must come straight to his house tonight, Poor thing! Of course when she goes there poor thing, poor thing they're 'aving this ball, all in masks. There's no one she knows there, poor thing, poor thing. She wanders tormented and drinks poor thing. "The judge has repented!" She thinks poor thing. "Oh, where is Judge Turpin?" She asks. He was there alright only not so contrite. She wasn't no match for such craft you see and everyone thought it was so drawl. They figured she had to be daft you see so all of them stood there and laughed! Poor thing! Poor soul! Poor thing!"_

"No!" The man screamed as he stood up. "Would no one have mercy on her?" Nellie and I looked up at him surprised. "So it is you!" Nellie whispered in shock. "Benjamin Barker." Mr. Barker's face was filled with pain. "Where is Lucy? Where is my wife?"

My eyes were wide with shock. _"It really is him." _I thought.

"She poisoned herself." Aunt Nellie answered. "Arsenic from the apothecary around the corner, Minnie tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." Mr. Barker looked as though was about to cry.

"And he's got your daughter." I cut in. I then saw Mr. Barker's eyes grow dark and angry. "He... Judge Turpin?" I nodded. "He adopted her, like his own." I finished.

"Fifteen years," He growled. "Fifteen years, sweating in a living hell on a false charge," Mr. Barker then threw his coat on another chair. "Fifteen years _dreaming _I might come home to a wife and child." Aunt Nellie then stood up. "Well I can't say the years have kind to you Mr. Barker." Mr. Barker turned to Aunt Nellie and glared at her. "No! Not Barker. That man is dead. Its Todd now, Sweeney Todd, and he will have his revenge."

I was breathing heavily as I stood up from my chair. "Aunt Nellie," She turned to look at me. "Wot is it dearie?" I looked at Mr. Bark- I mean Mr. Todd and then back at Aunt Nellie. "I think it's time we show him... you know." I pointed to the upstairs. "Oh! Right of course, come along Mr. Todd we 'ave somthin' we'd like to show you." Aunt Nellie and I then lead Mr. Todd up the stairs to his old home. Aunt Nellie opened the door and we entered the place that once seemed humble, but now... I just don't know.

I turned around to see Mr. Todd standing at the door looking around. "Come in." Aunt Nellie beckoned to. "There's nothing to be afraid of love." He then carefully enters the apartment and heads toward the baby crib.

I always remembered watching little Johanna for the Barkers all the time when I was younger. She was always so adorable, and so sweet.

Mr. Todd removed the blanket that covered the crib, revealing the small baby doll Johanna used to play with. I quickly looked away trying to forget the day that Turpin came for Johanna.

_I was bouncing baby Johanna up and down in my arms just the way her mother used to before she died. I would care for the girl. I would be her new mother. __That was until Aunt Nellie answered the front door. _

_"I have come for the girl." A cold voice said. _

_"What do you mean my lord? The only girl here is Minerva." Aunt Nellie replied. __The door to my room then slammed open. Judge Turpin stood in the doorway. _

_"Hand over the baby." He said. I glared at the Judge._

_"Why should I?" I asked harshly. _

_"I would do what Judge Turpin says, young lady. Otherwise, you'll end up regretting your actions." The Beadle said smirking. I glared at the two men. _

_"Why should I do anything _he _says to me? He sent her father away on a false charge and drove her mother into killing herself. I was beside myself when I found out poor Lucy was no longer among us. Why should I give her to you knowing what you do to the poor daughter of Benjamin and Lucy Barker? Keep her in your home all day and never her let see one person, not allow her not to have one friend-" _

_"That's enough Minnie" Aunt Nellie said cutting me of. _

_I clutched the baby firmly in my arms. "You're not going to give up are you?" Turpin asked me. I shook my head. He exhaled sharply. "How old are you girl?" I clenched my jaw. "Eighteen," _

_"Fine then, until Johanna is old enough to no longer need you, you shall become her nanny." My eyes widened and I looked down at Johanna and I licked my dry lips before answering. "Do you promise?" I asked him and he nodded. I hesitated at first, but handed over the little baby in my arms to the most evil man on the earth._

I was snapped out of my trance when Aunt Nellie was pulling on sleeve telling me that we should leave Mr. Todd to his thoughts. And so I did.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Remember, reviews equal love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd but I own Minerva**

**Bold: **Sweeney singing

Underline: Minerva Singing

_Italic:_ Mrs. Lovett Singing

Regular: Toby or Pirelli singing

* * *

"Are you sure this other barber will be here?" Mr. Todd asked Aunt Nellie as we walked into the market. Ever since Aunt Nellie told Mr. Todd about the supposed 'best barber in the world' yesterday, he's been, wanting to see who this man thinks he is.

"Positive, He's here every Thursday. Italian, all the rage, he is. Best barber in London they say." Aunt Nellie replied. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Best barber my foot."I muttered under my breath.

We stopped in front of a stand/stage that read, 'Pirelli's Miracle Elixir.

I looked around the market observing everyone's actions. It was always the same here at the market, all the hustle and bustle.

My gaze soon landed on Mr. Todd. The years in prison had changed him so much. My god… His once bright brown eyes were now black. And that white streak through his hair where did that come from?

I then noticed that he was staring at something. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened. _"The Beadle," _I thought. Mr. Todd moved his hand to the razor in his Hollister and took a step forward. But before he could get any further I grabbed his shoulder, "Hang on." I squeaked out quickly. The moment I touched him, he froze. He looked at the Beadle one more time and then looked back at me. We locked eyes for a moment before he pulled his hand away from his razors and went back to his former position.

A young boy came onto the stage and started pounding a drum to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention puh-lease! Do you wake every morning and shame and despair to notice your pillow is coved in hair? Or what ought not, be there? Well ladies and gentlemen from now on you waken at ease! You need never again have a worry or care, I will show you a miracle marvelous rare." The boy leaned forward and had a smirk on his face. "Gentlemen, you are about to see something that grows from the dead, on the top of my head!" And on that last word the boy removed his hat to reveal a full head of hair. The crowd erupted into laughs, but I didn't see what was so funny.

"Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, that's what did the trick sir, true sir, true. Was it quick, sir? It did it in tick sir!" He then took two bottles and threw them into the audience for people to sample. "Just like an Elixir ought to do! How about a bottle, Mister? Only costs a penny guaranteed." The boy starts rubbing the elixir on a bald man's head. "Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth sir?" The man smells the liquid and looks as though it smelled revolting but the boy just kept rubbing the elixir on the man's head. "You can have my oath sir, tis unique. Rub a minute, stimulating isn't it? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week."

The bottle of elixir is handed to Mr. Todd. He smirks. "**Pardon me ma'am what's that awful stench?" **he sings to Nellie. "_Are we standing near an open trench?" _She answers singing back. "**Pardon me ma'am what's that awful stench?" **Mr. Todd sings to me. I smirked and replied, "Are we standing near an open trench?"

Hearing the disturbance we were making the boy continues advertising the elixir. "Try Pirelli's, when you see how thick, sir, of the girls! Wanna buy a bottle missus?" He then gave a bottle to a woman in the first row.

Mr. Todd then opens the bottle of elixir, took a whiff of the mysterious liquid and made a disgusted face.

**"What's this**?" Mr. Todd sings.

"_What's this?" _Aunt Nellie sings taking the bottle away from him. Another sample was handed to me. Even with the bottle closed the elixir smelt revolting. But iopened it anyway and took a whiff of the mysterious liquid. I made a disgusted face.

"Smells like piss." I sang. Aunt Nellie sniffs it also. "_Smells, like- Ew!" _She then leans over to the man next to her. "_I wouldn't touch that If I were you dearie." _

I put the cork back in the bottle. Mr. Todd and I looked at each other know what the concoction was. "**Looks like piss. This is piss, piss with ink." **We sang together as we gave each other confident looks.

The boy on stage started to sing again trying to distract the crowd from us. "Let Pirelli's activate your roots sir-" Mr. Todd cuts the boy off. "**Keep it off your boots sir, eats right through."** The boy was visibly getting annoyed now. "Just get Pirelli's. Use a bottle of it. Ladies seem to love it." Aunt Nellie and I cut in. "_Flies do, too!" _

As the crowd let out a fit of laughter as an oddly dressed man came out from behind the curtain. "I am Adolfo Pirelli. Da King of the Barbers, da Barber of Kings. Bon goirno, good day, I blow you a kiss." And true to his word, Pirelli blows a kiss to the crowd. "And I, the so famous Pirelli wish-a- to know who has-a- nerve-a to say, my elixir is piss! Who says this?" The crowd went silent until I spoke up.

"I do," Everyone stared at me as I approached the stage. Pirelli put his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"Now who is this pretty flower?" I slapped his hand away, which made the crowd gasp.

"I'm Ms. Minerva Cantwell, of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir, and I say to you. That it's nothing but an errant fraud; concocted from piss and ink. Furthermore 'Signor' I know a barber who doesn't service kings. But I wager he can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity then any street mountebank." Pirelli looked annoyed with me. "And who would this barber be?"

"I am." I smirked and turned around to see Mr. Todd approaching us. "I am Mr. Sweeney Todd, of Fleet Street."

Pirelli gives a smirk that he and only he thinks is sexy. "And would you both know each other?" He asks. "Ms. Cantwell is my apprentice." Sweeney answered swiftly. Everyone went more silent then before.

I stared at him in disbelief. "A _woman _as an apprentice, Mr. Todd," Pirelli raised a skeptical eyebrow "that is very unusual."

My patience was beginning to thin out. "Well Mr. Todd is known for doing things that are different than any other barber has done before. So why not show that he is truly special by making a woman his apprentice." I snapped. Mr. Todd put one of his cold hands on my shoulder to calm me down. "As we were saying Signor Pirelli," Mr. Todd then pulled out one of his lovely silver razors. "Do you see these razors? I lay them against five pound. You are no match sir. Either except my challenge, or reveal yourself as a sham."

Pirelli smirked again. For some reason I felt like there was another reason why he was smirking. "You hear this foolish couple? Now, please, you will see they will-a regret-a- their-a folly!" Pirelli then twisted his cape around his head and beckoned for the little boy, Toby. "Who's for a free shave?" Mr. Todd yelled to the audience.

Aunt Nellie removed Mr. Todd leather jacket as Toby got everything ready for us on the stage. Mr. Todd held out his hand to me I smiled at his gentleman-like gesture and took it as he led us to the stage.

We were halfway up the stairs when Mr. Todd turned to the audience and spoke. "Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" I grimaced. _"Of course he would do that."_ I thought.

And of course the Beadle had to reply. "Glad, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors." I rolled my eyes.

When we got on the stage Mr. Todd told me to hold the cup of lather, so I did.

The man he was going to shave needed it desperately.

"The fastest smoothest shave is the winner!" the Beadle announced before blowing a little whistle. As Mr. Todd started to sharpen his razor, as Pirelli began to sing about how he shaved the pope. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. _"Self- absorbed pervert."_

Mr. Todd then took the lather and spread it across the man's face and I placed the cup of lather down. Then, just as Signor Pirelli sang the last but very high note on his song Mr. Todd shaved the man perfectly. "The winner is Todd!" the Beadle said. "And the turtle beats the rabbit once again." I muttered smirking as the Beadle left the stage.

As Pirelli made his way over to us I went behind Mr. Todd. I didn't trust Pirelli there was just something… icky about him. "Sir, I bow to a skill far greater than my own." Pirelli bowed his head slightly. Mr. Todd only held out his hand and asked for his five pound. Pirelli gave it to him looking annoyed. "May the good lord smile on you," Pirelli said making his not so sexy smirk in my direction. Mr. Todd then stepped in front of me protectively. "Until we meet again," Pirelli said still looking at me.

"Come boy." Then he slaps poor Toby into the cavern.

Once Mr. Todd and I got off the stage we joined Aunt Nellie who put on Mr. Todd's jacket over his shoulders. "Maybe it's just my gentle heart, but I do hate to see the boy treated like that." She whispered to us sadly.

I nodded slowly as my eyes began to wander. I noticed a familiar face in the crowd and my eyes widened and my jaw clenched. I then remembered the second reason I needed to come to the market.

"Aunt Nellie,"

"Wot is it dearie?"

"I just remembered that I needed to get some things for the shop." I said, "I'll meet back home Aunt Nellie."

"Alright, but be careful dearie." I nodded and headed off deep within the market.

I was able to find everything I needed; but now I was looking for the last thing I needed when I spotted the same face I did earlier. When he saw me he called my name. I turned around quickly and began walking away as fast as I could. Apparently I wasn't fast enough, because somehow I ran into him again.

"Why hello there Minnie," Nathan Turpin drawled as he put his arm around me.

"Go away Nate, I have things to do." I pulled out of his arm. I went to a nearby stand where they were selling flour. I bought some knowing we desperately needed more of it.

I was just about to pay the cashier when Nate turned me around to face him. His hands were firmly gripped on my shoulders. "Oh come on, sweetheart. One night of happiness, that's all I ask." I glared at him. "I have been telling you this for years Nathan Turpin I will _not_go out with you! Or fulfill your lustful desires." I stomped on his foot, hard, and he howled in pain. I paid the cashier while Nate was distracted and took my leave back to the meat pie emporium.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? I wants to know! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd I only own Minerva**

Underline: Minerva Singing

* * *

It's been a few days since the little contest, between Pirelli and Mr. Todd, at the market. It was now Tuesday and Mr. Todd was getting antsy for the Beadle to come for his shave (Aunt Nellie filled me in when I got back to the shop from grocery shopping).

Aunt Nellie and I had brought up an old chair that Mr. Todd could use for when he gets customers.

"It's not much of a chair but it'll do." I said smiling as I slouched in the chair. "Must have been poor Uncle Albert's chair, sitting all day long he did. Until his legs gave out with s gout." Mr. T was sharpening his razor roughly. "Why doesn't the Beadle come? Before the week is out, that's what he said." I looked at him with concerned eyes. "Well who says the week's out it's only Tuesday." He then through the sharpener across the room and walked over to the broken mirror.

Aunt Nellie turned around from cleaning the window. She gave me a look that told me to calm him down. I nodded, got up from the chair and started singing. "Easy now hush love hush. Don't distress yourself what's your rush? Keep your thoughts nice and lush, wait. Hush love, hush, think it through. Once it bubbles then what's to do? Watch it close let it brew, wait." Mr. Todd then walks over to the window on the other side of the room. "I've been thinking flowers, pretty daisies, to brighten up the room. Don't you think some flowers, pretty daisies, might relieve the gloom? Oh wait, love wait."

He raised his razor in front of his face and started to walk out the door. "And the Judge, when do we get to him?" I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door. "Oh you think of nothing else. Always brooding away on your wrongs of what happened heaven knows how many years ago. Come on." I said pulling him back in to the shop.

I sat him down in the barber chair and started to sing again. "Slow love, slow, time's so fast, now goes quickly, see! Now it's past. Soon will come, soon will last, wait. Don't you know, silly man," His eyes darted to me surprised at what I just said. But I just continued singing. "Half the fun is to plan the plan. All good things come to those who can, wait! Gilly flowers maybe, instead of daisies. I don't know though, what do you think?" Mr. Todd didn't answer me all he did was look at his razor and smirk.

Then I heard running up the stairs. Mr. Todd ran behind the door to be out of view and a boy around the age of eighteen came bursting in. "Pardon my intrusion." I smiled sweetly at the boy. "Ms. Cantwell, dear, and my guardian Mrs. Lovett," I said pointing to Aunt Nellie. "A pleasure ma'am,"

He then turned his head and noticed Mr. Todd standing behind the door. "Mr. Todd!" the boy said relieved. At the sight of the barber the boy began started to talk about a girl he met. But I wasn't paying attention until I heard Johanna's name.

"Johanna?" The boy turned his head to look at me. "You know her Ms. Cantwell?" I nodded. "I used to nanny her when I was your age, love." Mr. Todd's eyes widened slightly from what I just said. "I'm planning to sneak into her house and beg her to come away with me, tonight!" Nellie was about to say something but I cut her off. "Oh how romantic!" I said in awe.

I went up to him and knelt beside the chair. "My dear boy, what is your name?" I asked him. "Anthony" he replied and I smiled widely. _"What a lovely name." _I thought. "Well Anthony, you're about to make little Johanna's dreams come true! Did you know, that before she would go to sleep, she would always say, 'Someday my prince will sweep me off my feet and take me far away from this place.' Well Anthony I want you to be that prince! Bring her here when you get her away from Turpin, dearie."

"Thank you ma'am," Anthony then looked at Mr. Todd with hopeful eyes. "Mr. Todd?" he asked. Mr. Todd nodded quickly and Anthony shook his hand saying a delighted thank you. I got up from my kneeling position. "Go boy! Seek happy days, and happy nights!" I told him before he left with a big smile on his face. I sighed. "Ah, young love." I whispered.

"Seems like fate's favoring your loss Mr. T." Aunt Nellie said. Mr. Todd grunted as a response. "What? You'll have her back before the day is out." "What about him?" Mr. Todd countered. "Him? Oh, well, let him bring her here and since you're hot for a little..." She gestured towards the neck. "That's a throat to slit my dear." I looked at her shocked.

"How dare you even bring up the subject!" I screeched. "If any of you harm one hair on that boy's head or interfere with Johanna's happiness, I will kill you both myself!" They looked at me wide eyed. "Alright Minnie, Mr. T won't do anything to him. So don't get your knickers in a twist." Aunt Nellie said.

I sighed in relief knowing wouldn't have to fulfill that promise. I was too innocent and squeamish to do something like that.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Johanna's nanny?" Mr. Todd asked suddenly. I shrugged. "You didn't ask." He rolled his eyes and said, "You haven't changed a bit Minerva."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked as he walked over to the window the other side of the room. "No." he muttered. I smiled faintly.

I then saw that Mr. Todd was once again in a lost gaze. Aunt Nellie walked over to him and looked at what he was staring at. "Keep the boy downstairs." He told her and she left the room. I went over to the window to see Pirelli and Toby coming towards the shop. "Clean the chair." He ordered. I nodded, grabbed a cleaning cloth and started to dust the barber chair. Mr. T started to sharpen his razors again.

Not a minute later there was a loud knock on the door. "Come in." Mr. Todd said gruffly. Signor Pirelli then came into the shop. "Mister Todd." He said with a smirk. "Signor Pirelli." Mr. Todd replied dully.

Pirelli then looked at me. "Tell Signora Cantwell to leave us. This is _man's_ business." I glared at him. "Of course," Mr. Todd looked at me and nodded signaling that everything was ok. "My dear," Mr. Todd said. I pouted but left the shop.

When I got down stairs Aunt Nellie was telling Toby about how Uncle Albert died from bloating himself too much. I sat next to Toby on the bench.

"Oh, Minnie, dearie aren't you supposed to be helping Mr. T?" Aunt Nellie asked. "Signor Pirelli wanted to speak to him in private. So Mr. T sent me down here," I replied. She nodded and went back to making pies.

I then heard a few thumps coming from upstairs. "I think I should go check on them." I said getting up.

I entered the barber shop without knocking and looked around to see that Pirelli was out of sight. I looked to my right and saw Mr. Todd pouring tea for himself. "Where's Pirelli?" I asked him. He was about to answer when Toby burst in saying that Pirelli had an appointment of some sort.

"Signor Pirelli's been called away." Mr. Todd said. "Better run after him." Toby all of a sudden seemed to get a little boost in confidence because he said that he should stay and wait for Pirelli up here in the shop. But Mr. Todd kept telling him that he should wait down stairs and didn't know why until, that is… until Toby sat on the supply trunk.

I saw a twitching hand sticking out. My eyes widened slightly but I looked away, so Toby wouldn't notice.

Mr. Todd then told Toby he could have a bottle of gin, which made the boy smile and run out of here before I could say 'wow.'

Mr. Todd looked at me with unreadable eyes. "Close your eyes." He ordered. I felt the blood leave my face. "Y-Yes sir," I squeaked as I put my hands over my eyes. The only things I heard were the trunk opening, Pirelli's gagging, and the trunk closing. I was trembling now.

All of a sudden Mr. Todd took my chin and made me lock eyes with him. "Are you scared Minerva?" He asked emotionlessly. "N-No!" Mr. Todd smirked. "You're a bad liar." I pulled myself away from his gaze. "How'd you know I was lying?" I asked biting my lip. "It's all in your eyes." When our eyes met again Aunt Nellie came in.

"Oh that boy is drinking me out of house and home." She said. I quickly pulled away from Mr. Todd. "So, when does Pirelli get back?" Mr. Todd pulled out his razor and began to clean of the blood. But he was still looking at me. "He won't be back." Aunt Nellie gasped.

"Mr. T you didn't!" Aunt Nellie screeched. He looked at Aunt Nellie for a second and then nodded his head towards the chest. Aunt Nellie walked over to the chest and opened it. At the sight of the body, she gasped and closed the chest it quickly.

"You're barking mad! Killing a man wouldn't do you, no harm." Mr. Todd observed the razor in his hand and said, "He recognized me from the old days. He tried to blackmail me, half me earnings." Aunt Nellie looked relieved. "Oh, that's a different matter then. For a second there I thought you lost your marbles."

Aunt Nellie then opened the chest again. "All that blood." she said. I stood on my tippy toes and hesitantly looked into the chest and saw Pirelli's dead body.

That's when I fainted.

* * *

**Review! I want to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own noth except Minerva**

**Bold: **Sweeney Singing

Underline: Minerva Singing

_Italic: _Mrs. Lovett singing

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I felt water trickling down my face. "Minnie! Oh for heaven's sakes you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I sat up and looked around to see that I was in the parlor.

My hands went to my temples automatically as a jolt of pain surged through my skull. "W-What happened?" I asked. "You fainted when you saw Pirelli's body. Mr. Todd took you down here before the judge came." My eyes widened in shock. "The judge i-is here?" I asked fiercely. She nodded. "Upstairs with Mr. T right now,"

The out of nowhere I hear doors slamming open, yelling, doors slamming shut, some more yelling, and the door slamming open and closed again.

I knew something was wrong. So despite my condition and Aunt Nellie's protest I got off the couch and headed to the Barber shop.

Even though I felt quite dizzy and my head was still throbbing, I ran up the stairs and entered the shop quickly with a worried face. Sweeney looked as though someone had punched him in the gut twenty seven times and then slapped him across the face.

"What's all this shouting and running about?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. "I had him." he muttered. "Once I heard all this noise I needed to make sure everything was alright."

"I had him!" Mr. Todd yelled. **"His throat was bare beneath my hand." **He sang. I tried to calm him down. "There, there dear calm down," He cut me off. "NO I HAD HIM! **His throat was there and now he'll never come again." **I began to sing to try and calm him down. "Easy now hush love hush I keep telling you-" 

**"When! Why did I wait? You told me to wait and now he'll never come again!"** I put my hand on his cheek. His skin was cold against my warm hand. We, locked eyes for a moment but he quickly pulled away.

**"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it. But not for Long." **He then began pacing. **"They all deserve to die. Tell you why Minerva I'll tell you why. In the whole human race Minerva there are two kinds of men and only two. They're ones staying put in his proper place and the other ones foot in the other ones face look at me Minerva look at you!" **

He then began to approach me. **"No we all deserve to die!" **He the slammed me against the wall, and the impact did not help my growing head pain.** "Even you Minerva even I." **He then led me to the chair and threw me into it. **"Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief and for the rest of us death will be a relief." **He put the razor very close to my neck. For one second I was scared for my life until he began to pull the razor away. **"And I'll never see Johanna. And I'll never hug my girl to me, FINISHED!" **

As soon as Mr. Todd began to have his fit, Aunt Nellie came up.

"Wot's going on Minnie?" she asked me. "Mr. T is just having a little fit. He'll die down in a few moments." I told her as she nodded. After a few moments of ranting Mr. Todd calmed down. Aunt Nellie and I decided to take him down stairs to the pie shop.

I sat him down at the table as Aunt Nellie got gin for him. "Now," Aunt Nellie started as she poured the gin for Mr. Todd. "We've got a body moldering away upstairs and what do you suppose we do about that thing?" I thought for a second, "We could always burn it. It will send that damned man straight to hell." They pair then gave me strange looks. "Well I don't see any of you coming up with any good ideas!" I growled.

"We'll wait till its dark," Mr. Todd started. "And take it to some secret place and bury it." I rolled my eyes as Aunt Nellie got up and walked over to the window. "Well I guess that could work too, it's not he's got any relatives who are poking around looking for him." I nodded in agreement.

"When did you wake up?" Mr. Todd asked me randomly. "After the Judge ran out of the shop; I have a huge headache right now and you slamming me against the wall didn't help." Mr. Todd only shrugged.

I then looked at Aunt Nellie's expression on her face and I began to see the wheels in her head turning. "Aunt Nellie what are you thinking?" I asked her. But she just kept staring at Mrs. Mooney's pie shop. "Mrs. Lovett, answer me," I seethed through my teeth.

_"Seems a down right shame," _She sang. Mr. Todd and I looked at her confused. "Shame?" Mr. T and I chorused. _"Seems and awful waste."_ She turns away from the window and begins to walk towards the counter._ "Such a nice plump frame what's his name has, had. Nor he can't be traced. Business needs a lift, debts to be erased. Think of it as thrift, as a gift, if you get my drift. Seems an awful waste," _

She then started playing with the rotten meat in the bowl. _"I mean, with the price of meat what it is when you get it, if you get it." _

"Ah." Mr. Todd said. But I was completely stunned with this idea. "Aunt Nellie you can't be serious!" But she just kept singing about her idea. _"Good you got it. Take for instance Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop, business never better using only pussy cats and toast. Pussy's probably good for maybe six or seven at the most. And I'm sure they can't compare as far as tastes." _

Mr. Todd then began singing with her. In the end they created a whole plan sell meat pies from human meat. The thought of eating a human was gross but as Mr. Todd said before, "These are desperate times so desperate measures are called for."

At the end of their song I stared at them baffled but smiling. "Aunt Nellie you've come up with the most insane ideas over the years and I must say this is the craziest. But your craziness is the reason why I love you." Once she heard that she smiled at me and gave me a hug.

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Todd went to go get it leaving Aunt Nellie and I alone.

My features then turned serious. "But we need some ground rules with this." I told her firmly. "I will attend to my daily duties but Aunt Nellie you have to make the pies yourself because if I fainted at the sight of Pirelli's body, who knows what might happen if I see another dead body." She nodded. "Alright, dearie, but if I desperately need you to go down there, will you suck it up and try your best?" She asked me. I hesitated but nodded anyway.

Mr. Todd came back over to us with a beautiful bouquet of roses. "These are for you Minerva. Some boy delivered them to you." Mr. Todd said handing me the roses looking at them annoyed.

I looked at the card and saw that Nate's signature. I growled. "Nate," I then smirked at the perfect idea that had just come to mind. "I know exactly where to put these." I went over to the oven and threw the roses into the fire. I watched them burn for a bit before closing the oven. I cleaned my hands off and sat at the table.

The couple looked at me stunned. "Minnie we could've used those for Mr. Todd's shop!" Aunt Nellie screeched. I rolled my eyes. "Roses are the flower of _romance _Aunt Nellie. Mr. T doesn't want to think about that type of stuff right now." I told her. She sighed and went to the counter to make the pies.

Mr. Todd sat next to me. "Who's Nate?" He asked. I clenched my jaw. "He's the most arrogant, self- centered, moronic, son of-"

"Minerva," She warned cutting me off. I swallowed and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I'll watch my language." She nodded and continued baking.

I looked back at Mr. Todd and said, "I hate him." He chuckled. "I can see that. Then why does he send you flowers?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Because he has a huge lustful desire to get inside of my dress." I saw Mr. Todd's eyes get blacker. "But don't worry." I told him. "He's been doing this since I was eighteen. And look at me now I'm still more virgin than Mary will ever be. But I don't care I don't need that creep touching me in places I really don't want to be touched. God he's just like his uncle." Mr. Todd was confused. "Who's his uncle?" He asked. "Judge Turpin."

I stopped talking, and my lips curled up into a smirk. I turned To Mr. Todd Who was now staring into space. I then looked at him innocently and asked, "Mr. T could you do me a favor?"

"Minnie!" Aunt Nellie screeched. "What! He's already out to get his uncle, why can't me he do me this one little favor?" Aunt Nellie rolled her eyes and continued baking.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Minerva **

Underline: Minerva Singing

* * *

It was now the grand Re-Opening for Aunt Nellie's Pie shop and I was so excited! I wasn't able to help around her shop today because Mr. Todd wanted me to continue to practice my shaving skills.

Apparently when he said I was his apprentice he was serious. I know it through me through a loop too, but I quite enjoyed practicing.

The only problem with it is that Mr. Todd still had customers during the days he taught me. So when the men come in I go out, with no argument and wait until the killing is done.

Anyway, the re-opening was going very well. There were so many customers. But I felt bad for them though, since they were unknowingly eating human meat.

"Look at all those people, Mr. Todd." I gasped as a smile slowly crept upon my facial features. My head turned to look at him, he was sharpening his razor.

I walk up to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "It's been a slow day, maybe we should close up the shop early. You look tired." He locked eyes with me, closed his razor and walked towards the door.

"No," he muttered softly before walking outside. I sighed knowing how stubborn he was. I was stubborn myself.

I then for some reason looked at my reflection in the broken mirror. Even though the vision of, myself was jarred I could still see my reflection. I had bright hazel eyes that glowed with purity and happiness, a pixie-like nose with a pointy yet flat tip, across my nose ran a series of freckles that blended in nicely with my natural blush. I was pretty, but not beautiful. Maybe that's why…

I was unable to finish the thought because Mr. Todd came back into the barber shop with a customer to 'serve.'

"I think I'll go help out Aunt Nellie downstairs. Back in a tick Mr. Todd," I ran out of there as fast as I could. Once out of the shop I went over to the ledge and got a better look at all the ruckus that Aunt Nellie and Toby were going through down there.

But something caught my attention. It was the old beggar woman Aunt Nellie ordered Toby to through out of the shop. When I looked at the poor woman I felt like there was something familiar about her….

* * *

Today was a beautiful sunny day. It was two weeks since the re-opening and everything seemed to be going right. So to celebrate our good fortune we went to the park. When we got there Mr. Todd and Aunt Nellie sat on the blanket and began to talk about the shop. I was standing next to Toby watching him fly his kite.

I looked over to Mr. Todd and Aunt Nellie to see that he was kissing him on the cheek. I sighed sadly.

"So Mrs. Lovett isn't your real Aunt Ms. Cantwell?" Toby asked me as he steadied the kite. I looked at him and nodded. "Yes, Toby, she isn't my real Aunt. But she's my god mother so that's why I call her, 'Aunt Nellie.'"

"Then why are you with her and not with your mum and dad?" Toby asked curiously.

I looked back at Mr. Todd and Aunt Nellie and smiled faintly. "My mother had me at a very young age. She couldn't take care of me so she brought me to Aunt Nellie's and she raised me. My parents then went Paris to raise money so they could raise me. They usually send us some money every month so they make sure Nellie and I get by."

Toby nodded and went back to flying his kite in silence. But it wasn't long until the kite got stuck in the tree we were standing by.

"What are we going to do now Ms. Cantwell?" Toby asked. I smiled sweetly. "We'll just sit down for now Toby. I'll get it down later." I told him. He nodded as we went over Aunt Nellie and Mr. Todd.

Aunt Nellie was singing about Mr. Todd's and her future by the sea together with Toby.

"Where am I in this dream Aunt Nellie?" I asked her when she finished singing. She looked at me and smiled. "Minnie, my sweet girl you'll probably be married by the time Mr. Todd and I live by the sea together." I looked at her shocked. _"_Married?" I asked. She nodded. "But of course. You're 33 years old Minerva you don't have many years left dearie." I looked down and my eyebrows met the center of my forehead. "Of course… married,"

I looked at Toby's kite still stuck in the tree. "I- I'm going to get the kite down." I said getting up.

* * *

When we got home I finished up what was left of my chores. I was now cleaning the tables outside the shop when I heard Aunt Nellie talking to Mr. Todd more about their future together by the sea.

I wasn't even a part of this future with them. I was supposed to get married before any of that happened. I didn't want to get married. I was perfectly fine on my own.

I then heard even more talk of this future and I sighed in annoyance and continued scrubbing the table.

Aunt Nellie then came down from the shop and asked, "Minnie, how you doin' on the tables dearie?" I forced a smile.

"Just fine Aunt Nellie. I'm almost done so you can let in customers for dinner." She smiled, nodded and said, "Alright, now hurry up love I don't want you being trampled by everyone." And she went inside to make the pies.

I sighed and looked up at Mr. Todd's shop in awe.

"I sense there's something in the wind." I sang as I got up and went to the next table. "It feel like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, I can't shake this feeling that I have."

I hugged myself and I closed my eyes. "The worst is just around the bent. And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me?" I sang in a melancholy tune.

I squeezed the water from my rag. "I think it's not to be." I put my hands to my heart. "What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? I took a deep breath, and smiled faintly. "Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud, try as I may it doesn't last."

I looked up at the shop and saw Mr. Todd staring at me. I smiled and waved at him. He just stared at me for a moment and walked to the other part of the shop.

I then began to sing quietly. "And will we ever end up together? No I think not. It's never to become, for I am not the one."

After the last note went inside the shop and headed off to do my next chore.

* * *

**Review Please! BTW I don't own "Sally's Song" From the Nightmare Before Christmas**


	6. Author's note

**My Dear Readers,**

**I am writing this note because I have looked over this story and I believe, that with my writing becoming more advanced, I decided to edit my previous chapters. I have now re-written the story and replaced the chapters on this document and I wish for you, my loyal reades to look the re-write over and send me your feedback in the reviews. Right now I am in the middle of typing up two new chapters, one will be posted later today and the other somtime over the vacation or possibly tomorrow. But before I post them I wish to have at least one new review on my story. Please, I want to know what you think because my wish is only to please my readers. I hope you like it and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Your obedient servant,**

**Ms. I**


End file.
